


Постоянство отдаления

by ian_richter



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ian_richter/pseuds/ian_richter
Summary: Постоянство отдаления – это карточная спираль, уходящая далеко в прошлое. Карты лягут тогда, когда один виток ляжет на другой
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Kudos: 8





	Постоянство отдаления

Смотреть – не всегда значит видеть. 

Он смотрит на меня – а я на него. В его взгляде плещется волнение и страх, от радужки прямо таки сквозит невысказанными опасениями. Я всегда умел читать его глаза. Они отзывчивые, как вода и удивительные, как время: как вода покрывается рябью от любого дуновения ветра, так и его глаза плещут эмоциями через край, хоть он и старается держать их в узде. Да только узда хрустальная, иллюзорная. И кажется правду говорили веками: глаза это зеркало души, и наше "я", наше сознание – всего лишь тонкий слой серебра с той стороны. Смотришь в зеркало и ничего особенного, а потом взгляд оторвать не можешь, отзеркаленная реальность так и манит, кружит голову и пленяет своей оборотностью.   
Делаю шаг назад, пропуская его в квартиру. Надо открыть окна: в квартире душно, пахнет одиночеством, грустной нежностью и серой ночью, а сверху давит мглой потери. Он оглядывается, недовольно хмурясь. Природу человека не изменить, вот и он приспособился. Приходит почти каждое утро, плещет эмоциями, открывает окна и варит кофе. Ненавижу кофе. 

– Снова?

Звучит не как вопрос, а как констатация факта. Мы оба знаем, что ни с прошлого раза, ни с позапрошлого ничего не изменилось. Все повторяется по заученному сценарию, как и завещала матушка вселенная. История повторяется, люди повторяются и я – тоже. Приходя ко мне каждый раз он видит всё то же самое: закрытые окна, затхлый запах одиночества и мои уставшие глаза. 

– Да.   
– Почему? – оставляю без ответа, вглядываясь в тонкую трещинку на любимой кружке. 

Разговоры по душам – явно не мое. Устало и все ещё немного сонно смотрю ему в лицо – чтобы поймать прямой и спокойный взгляд, высасывающий из меня душу, чтобы встретить этот взгляд твёрдо, но утонуть в ореховой радужке. Я буквально вижу, как в его голове роятся мысли, наскакивают одна на другую, сталкиваются и рикошетят; надо отдать ему должное – он просто молчит. Его молчание как разрыв снаряда – он просто молча смотрит, вглядывается так пристально, будто продирается через каждый слой твоего сознания, а тебе приходится идти на попятную и в какой-то момент – бам! – ты валишься с ног спиной вперёд, совершенно не понимая, где ты. Приникаешь ближе к спасительной земле, вжимаешься в воронку от разорвавшегося снаряда и не смеешь сказать и слова, чтобы не обратить на себя дождь из искрящихся снарядов. И каждый раз ничего нового. Я каждый раз попадаю в одну и ту же лунку, в которой мне так удобно пережидать. 

– Пауль, почему? 

Я знаю, что он поймет. Он далеко не дурак. Только вот глаза свои читать даёт – а может просто закрывать зеркала не умеет. Я точно не знаю, что ему известно. Сложно не почувствовать то, о чем сложено сотни стихов, написано тысячи книг и миллионы песен – сложно не почувствовать любовь. Если любишь – отпусти. Так говорили испокон веков, кажется, с самого сотворения мира, с того самого момента, как любовь перестала быть чем-то романтичным и прекрасным, и превратилась в уродливую, скрюченную болью невзаимных чувств, пародию на саму себя. Я знаю, что он видит мою. Не так давно, но видит. Она никогда не покидает меня – капает с моих губ, вихрем стелит в глазах, сковывает пальцы до судорог, и тасует мысли как бесконечную карточную колоду, в которой каждая карта – это вариация на тему моей жизни. 

Теперь он оставляет мой вопрос без ответа. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, – вскидываю подбородок и смотрю ему в лицо.   
– Знаю.   
– Как давно?  
– Почти два года. 

Со вздохом закрываю глаза. Не все так плохо, как могло бы быть. Я понял давно – давно же и отпустил. Я никогда не был хорошим вариантом. Цеплялся за людей, которые цеплялись за меня, а потом, когда мы твёрдо стояли на земле, вытащив друг друга, они склёвывали что-то у меня в груди и пропадали, благодаря за чудесное исцеление. И я тоже так делал. Человек остаётся человеком. Он питает своё сердце соками чужого, раздавливая его в ладонях как виноград – и выжимая точно также. Всё человечество – это одна спираль, которая продолжает свои витки в бесконечно повторяющимся ритме; это одна идея, заложенная кем-то другим, отличным от нас; это живые куклы с циклом обновления, имеющие потрёпанный временем и нравами сценарий, и спектакль играется строго по нему. Единственное – у каждой куклы свои шарниры и набивка. Моей набивки осталось на один раз. 

– А как давно ты?  
– Почти семь лет. 

Я смотрю на него в упор. Разговоры по душам – явно не мое. Особенно с утра. 

– Семь...

Он удивлён. Я бы сказал, что у него шок. Он неверяще всматривается в меня, чуть приоткрыв рот, растерянно отводит взгляд куда-то в сторону, потом переводит его снова на меня, потом – на свои сцепленные пальцы. Оказалось, произнеся это вслух, я скинул с плеч многолетнюю тяжёлую ношу. Рассказать не сказав – самый верный способ. 

– Всё это время? Почему ты не сказал мне?

Смотрю на картину на стене, которую я купил на какой-то распродаже. Пейзаж. Висит чуть криво. Надо потом поправить. 

– Рихард, – меня снова зовут. – Почему?  
– Прошу, давай без этого, – я не люблю говорить об этом. Никогда не умел обращаться с чувствами. Ни со своими, ни с чужими. – Пауль, просто... это было не нужно.   
– Кому? Те...  
– Я никогда не был хорошим вариантом. Я не хотел рушить наш карточный домик.   
– Идиот. 

Я не знаю, что хуже: не сделать и пожалеть, или сделать и пожалеть. При любом раскладе карточный домик развалится, рассыплется, взмахнув карточными крыльями, и похоронит под собой чьи-то битые зеркальные осколки. В понимании других людей я зашёл настолько далеко, что абсурдность их поведения начинает меня пугать. Казалось бы, круг жизни ровен и открыт, но все умудряются наступить на те же самые грабли, на которые наступали сотни тысяч до. Я на свои напрыгивал несколько раз, напрыгивал с угрюмой решительностью и надеждами, которые были пошиты белыми нитками. От каждого удара – шрам глубоко внутри, где-то рядом с тем, что зовётся душой. От каждого раза – набивка превращается в ком ненужных белый нитей, которые треснули, когда рвался очередной клок моей жизни. 

Мы сидим на кухне, думая каждый о своём. В открытое окно забирается солнце, ползёт вверх по стене и теряется в углу. Взлохмачиваю растрепанные волосы и с силой провожу ладонями по лицу. Вижу себя будто со стороны: всё ещё сонный, сижу сгорбившись и облокотившись на стол – позвонки как нить жемчуга, обёрнутая вощеной бумагой, – поза великого мыслителя, познающего само мироздание. 

Он уходит в гостиную – знает, что я приду. Я всегда приду. Медленно подхожу к дивану и усаживаюсь рядом. Мы сидим молча, соприкасаясь бёдрами и локтями. Краем глаза улавливаю какое-то изменение справа. Он тихо улыбается, глядя себе под ноги. 

Вытащив карту из карточного домика можно, без сомнения, развалить его, разметать карточные крылья на поле боя, а можно построить заново, но – другой и в другом месте. Потому что всё в этом мире циклично: спираль времени неумолимо ползёт в неизвестность, в которой, как мы уже знаем, повторятся истории столетней давности. Главное – вовремя отпустить то, что дорого, выпустить из рук синеглазую птицу, потому что в неволе она погибает. Погибает так же, как и человек, у которого такие же птицы склёвывают набивку. 

Солнце заполняет комнату, но греет вполовину слабее, чем идеально лёгшие карты.


End file.
